The purpose of the training program is to provide systematic multi-disciplinary predoctoral and postdoctoral research training into the biological, behavioral psychosocial and sociocultural factors involved in the prevention, pathogenesis and management of HIV/AIDS. Research training is also offered for study of hormonal and immunological mechanisms that may link biobehavioral variables to HIV/AIDS pathology. Training is closely coordinated with multiple extramurally funded NIH grants and contracts. Foremost among these is the Developmental Center for AIDS Research (DCFAR), whose Executive Committee will also serve as the Executive Committee for the training grant program. Aside from Administration, DCFAR Cores contributing to the training program are: Developmental, Clinical Services, Laboratory Sciences, and Behavioral/Social Sciences and Community Outreach. Because Miami-Dade county not only has one of the highest rates of HIV infection in the United States but also an extremely high rate within the Hispanic/Latino community, the contributions of the Center of Excellence for Health Disparities Research (El Centra) for research training is important. This NIH Center grant is advancing the scientific development and evaluation of culturally-tailored interventions for behaviorally-rooted health conditions such as HIV/AIDS that disproportionately affect Hispanics. A specific mission of El Centra is to train the next generation of health disparities researchers. The University of Miami Fogarty International Center for AIDS/TB prevention and treatment also focuses upon developing culturally tailored research programs, in this case for Latin American and Caribbean investigators, who can bring important scientific infrastructure back to their home countries. Our T32 trainees interact with the Fogarty Fellows and participate in research and training with them. A central focus of our training grant has been in participation in investigator initiated research grants. Participation by the University of Miami Comprehensive AIDS Program facilitates this training. In addition to being able to take relevant coursework in the departments of Epidemiology and Public Health, Microbiology/ Immunology, Nursing and Psychology, both pre- and post-doctoral trainees participate in a large number of multidisciplinary information exchanges and seminars and are encouraged to undergo rotations through immunology, endocrinology, psychiatric and psychosocial assessment, community outreach, and statistics/informatics cores. Other departments involved in the training program include Medicine, Pediatrics, Psychiatry and Behavioral Sciences. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The South Florida area has one of the highest rates of HIV/AIDS in the nation and is especially high for Hispanic/Latinos. This training grant provides pre- and post-doctoral research training in prevention, pathogenesis and management of HIV/AIDS, particularly in hard to reach ethnic/racial communities. The program brings together basic and clinical behavioral and biomedical researchers to train the next generation of HIV/AIDS scientists to work with diverse ethnic/racial groups.